


Wish Upon a Star

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidge Winter Event 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge Winter Event 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: When Pidge was a little girl, she made up a spell so she would never fall in love and sealed it with a wish upon a star.





	Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kidge Winter Event 2017, over on tumblr!  
> This one's based on Practical Magic, because I love that movie.

When she was young and still believed that magic and things like making wishes on stars were real, Katie Holt made up a spell so she would never fall in love, and sealed it with a wish upon a falling star. Only then was she able to rest easy, knowing there would never come a time in her life when she would fall in love, and therefore would never run the risk of dying of a broken heart, like her Aunt Clarissa or her grandfather.

As she grew up, she began to forget more and more about the spell she'd cast, until finally the memory faded away to the deep recesses of her mind. There it remained, undisturbed, for many years.

And then she met him.

Pidge hadn't thought much of him at first. He was just some stranger who got mixed up in the same crazy, intergalactic adventure that she did. The only thing they had in common was that they were Paladins of Voltron. That she felt a strange longing to get to know him meant nothing. Nor did the way she felt her cheeks heat up whenever his violet eyes met hers.

In fact, it wasn't until after she got Matt back safe and sound, after the near-failure that was their mission to take back a third of the planets conquered by the Galra, that something jolted the memory back to the forefront of her brain. It was returning to the Castle afterward. Seeing him standing there, unharmed, head bowed under the weight of what he'd nearly done. Her heart squeezed painfully, nearly taking her breath away, and she remembered.

_Spinning around under the stars, gazing up at them as if they held all of the answers._

_Curling up underneath the old oak tree, notebook in one hand and tiny LED lantern in the other._

_Carefully writing out her little spell, describing a boy who could never exist._

_Clutching that paper to her chest as she stared up at the night sky, waiting for the right moment to make her wish._

Pidge stumbled as she backed away. The logical part of her mind screamed that it wasn't possible; magic was not real. At least, not that kind of magic.

Her fear won out over logic and she fled the room for another corner of the Castle where she could be alone. It was just her luck that he found her a short time later.

“I'm sorry,” his quiet words reached her from across the room.

Pidge flinched as though she'd been physically struck. “Please don't. I... I'm the one who should be sorry,” she whispered.

Keith frowned as he stepped into the room. “Pidge, what are you talking about?”

She couldn't help but spill the whole story to him. He deserved to know the truth. All of it. She knew it sounded crazy, but she didn't think she could go on without him knowing the mistake she made all those years ago.

He was oddly silent as she rambled on, waiting for the end of the story with more patience than she thought possible. And when she was done, her teary eyes cast to the floor in fear of his reaction, he crossed the room to her side. Keith knelt in front of her and tilted her chin up.

“I wished for you too.”

 


End file.
